At First Sight
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Ginger is writing The Ginger Grant Story. The Professor shares a memory with her. A tiny nugget of MAG is included in this story.


It was a typical day on the island. Skipper was gathering firewood, the Howells were out enjoying a game of golf with their bamboo and oyster shell clubs and avocado pit for a ball. Mary Ann was hanging laundry on the line with the aid of her favorite companion Gilligan who was enlightening the farm girl with another one of his many many Skinny Mulligan tales.

The Professor was walking along writing down a chemical formula in his notepad when something caught his eye or more like _someone_. His blue eyes studied the being before him sitting at the table and was convinced Ginger Grant just got more and more beautiful every single day. How she pulled that feat he didn't know but she most certainly did. His affection for her grew with each passing day, week, month they were stuck on their little island. The very sight of her set his heart racing. How much longer the academic could go on without having her as his own he was not sure. Was he in love with her? Possibly. Truth be told Roy Hinkley was educated about many thing but love wasn't exactly one of them. What he did know was that he had a very strong physical attraction to her. So much that he dreamed about her at night. Every night. He would dream she would be in his arms. Most of the dreams were very…heated…he supposed is the word he would use. More than heated actually. It wasn't something he could help. Ginger was just so damn beautiful, she drove him to distraction and needless to say caused him to rise whenever his eyes came in contact with her. He wanted her badly and he knew it. But would she have him? That was a question he had no answer to. At the moment the redhead was intently writing something and he decided to approach her. "Hello Ginger." He greeted.

"Hi Professor. " She replied without looking up as she scribbled something on the paper.

"What are you doing there?" The academic asked sitting down next to her.

"Oh well you know how there are making a movie about me?"

"The Ginger Grant Story."

"Right. Well I want to add to it. I mean we may get rescued and the story won't be complete. I don't want to leave out any important details….Oh I just wish I was there to play the lead. I know I would be perfect for it." She sighed.

"Of course you would." He said. "You are Ginger Grant. No one could be you but you."

Ginger smiled much to the delight of the Professor. "That's sweet of you to say." She stated before turning back to her writing. "I decided to start with my time in Hawaii. Before I took the voyage on the Minnow."

"Oh?" The Professor said. "What did you write?"

The movie star shrugged. "Just about how I was singing in this nightclub called _The Blue Note_. I don't know why I bothered singing at clubs. All the men were just…horrible. They hoot and holler and don't bother to actually listen to my singing. Some of them would call out to me to "Take it off." Can you believe that? How disgusting!"

The Professor's eyes went over her. He couldn't help but think how he wished she _would _take it off. Well for him at least. He shook that thought from his head. "You know…Ginger I never told you this before but..I was in that nightclub."

Ginger turned her head towards him in surprise. "You were?"

"Yes. I remember…I had been in Hawaii attending a seminar and I had some free time afterwards."

_Roy Hinkley was feeling good. So much accomplished at the seminar. Everyone loved all his ideas and plus there was talk about him getting that grant for that important research project. He walked along the street of Hawaii enjoying the balmy night air. It was so pleasant there. He should spend more time in Hawaii. So many beautiful plants and flowers and…His thoughts were interrupted by a poster bearing the image of what he could only describe as a goddess. Her stunning figure, the shape of her lips…those eyes..with that seductive smoky look. The Professor was completely taken with that woman in the poster. He noticed that it stated she would be singing at nine o'clock. He checked his watch and saw it was 8:40 PM. Perfect! Just in time._

_Roy pushed the door to the club opened and stepped inside. He was greeted with a cloud of cigarette and cigar smoke. Waitresses carrying drinks on tiny trays. Women in scantly clad dresses selling tobacco products to the customers. There was stage centered against the front of the club with a black grand piano. There was a microphone stand next to it._

_The academic found a table and ordered a drink. He looked around and decided it wasn't too bad of a place. He would just have this one drink and listen to this singer. What was her name? He realized he hadn't bothered looking at her name on the poster. He was too busy being taken in by her incredible beauty. There was another poster that was tacked to one of the dark wooden walls of the club and he still couldn't see the name. Again he was drawn in by the woman's picture. She was all he could see. The waitress came over and set his drink down. He took a sip of it and placed it back down on the table. There was a buzz of conversations going around him. Nothing big. A lot of baseball talk. Men hoping that team or this team would make it to the World Series. This could be the year! The team had been doing great all season! You never know!_

_The lights flickered and then a medium sized man walked out on stage wearing a gray suit that appeared to be a size too small for his frame. "Ladies and Gentleman…The Blue Note Nightclub is proud to present…Miss Ginger Grant!"_

_Ginger Grant…Ginger Grant. He thought to himself. I shall not forget that name._  
_It was then the sultry redhead walked gracefully out to the stage. Roy was mesmerized by her every move. Even the way she touched the microphone was sexy in his mind._

_"Hello." She greeted in her breathy voice and smile._

_The sound of her voice was like an enchanting melody to the Professor. His eyes were glued to her._

_She went into her number and that was it. Roy never heard such a voice before. So seductive and sultry yet had a touch of longing. As if she was longing for a man to come along and sweep her into his arms and love her._

"You heard me sing?" Ginger asked as the Professor snapped back to reality.

"Yes. I did. I thought you were magnificent."

"Wow." The starlet said staring off into the distance. "You know if we were together that would be so romantic!"

The Professor moved a little closer to her. "Yes it would be." He agreed.

"I think I will write it anyway." She said scrawling the story in her notebook. "What was the name of that song I was singing? Do you remember?"

_Did he remember? He never forgot it! _ "Embraceable You." He replied.

"Oh yeah that's right." Ginger said making note of that. "You really liked it?"

"Ginger dear you were amazing. I thought your voice was heavenly." The Professor gently touched her chin with his finger. "And I thought you looked exceptionally radiant." He inched his lips close to her neck and softly kissed her skin.

Ginger didn't know what to make of this. The Professor never acted like this. Well once…that one time he for some reason needed to sniff her perfume…but never had he…Thrills were going up her spine and she felt sparks shooting through to her core.  
Her breath was caught in her throat. The Professor then turned her head towards him and gently kissed her pink lips. Then she was pulled closer as his arms wrapped around her, his hands going upwards and running through her red silky hair. Ginger closed her eyes as his mouth located her ear and she clutched him tightly.

The Professor broke away from her and caressed her soft white cheek. "Ginger…I.."

Before he could finish that thought the movie star quickly got up from her chair and took off towards her hut muttering an _I need to go_. She closed the door behind her feeling flustered and hot. What was that? The Professor didn't…Her mind was spinning and she had no idea what she was supposed to feel or think. One thing she did know is that she was not repulsed in the least. Was not angry or upset at the Professor for kissing her. Part of her wanted to rush back to him for more kisses.

Mary Ann had finished up the laundry earlier and was now mending a torn shirt of Gilligan's. She looked up and saw her roommate who looked confused. "Ginger…are you okay?"

"I…I don't know." Ginger went over and sat down on her bunk. "The Professor…he…he kissed me."

The farm girl put her sewing down. "What?" She asked shocked.

"The Professor kissed me." The movie star repeated.

"What….how? Were you rehearsing some play or a scene from a book?" asked the brunette.

"No. I was just sitting at the table writing my movie. You know The Ginger Grant Story. The Professor told me that he had seen me singing in a nightclub in Hawaii. He told me he thought I was magnificent and then stated I looked radiant on the stage. That's when he kissed me. I couldn't believe it. He never…I…You think he…."

"Loves you?"

"Yeah. Do you think he does?"

"Well I think that is a possibility. I think he is very smitten with you. Who does he want to be around all the time? You. Who did he make his lab assistant? You. The only question is…do you love him?"

Ginger pondered this. Love the Professor? Did she love him? "I…I am attracted to him." She admitted. "I…I mean I think he's…handsome and…"

"And…what?"

Ginger turned red slightly. "I fantasize sometimes about what he looks like without that shirt…"

"I see." Mary Ann smiled. "So…why don't you go for it?"

"Go for it?"

"Why not? What is stopping you? We are stuck here on this island. None of us is going anywhere."

"True." Ginger conceded. "There really isn't anything preventing…"

"So why are you still sitting there? Go!" Mary Ann stood up and gently pushed the movie star up towards the door which she opened. "Go..Go now!" She commanded.

Ginger looked back at her friend. "Any reason you are so anxious for me to go?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I'm sure Gilligan picks large bouquets of tropical flowers for everyone." She grinned.

Mary Ann turned red seeing the sailor had arrived clutching the very flowers with a nervous expression on his face.

"I'll leave you two." Ginger said with a small laugh before she walked back towards the communal area. She found the academic writing and she slowly approached him draping her arms around him. "Hello Professor." She breathed in his ear. "I couldn't stop thinking about your wonderful kiss." She moved over and slid on his lap. "Just did something to me…" Her own lips brushed against his.

The Professor forgot about what he was writing and crushed the starlet to him. They were involved in a very intense passionate kiss before Ginger broke away. "Professor…I want you." She whispered.

Roy gulped feeling very sweaty. Was it true? Was his dream going to become reality?  
Ginger's finger traced his collar and he thought for sure he would explode. He took her hand and they took made their way to his hut. They stepped inside and the Professor placed a chair against the door so they would not be subjected to the usual island interruptions.

The academic ran his finger tips down her arm and then moved his behind her pulling her in close to him. His mouth captured hers in another scorching kiss. Ginger wrapped her arms around him tightly. Clothes began to disappear and it was not long before they made their way to the bed lips practically seared together.

The starlet sighed happily as her love kissed her neck and moved downwards to her breasts. His tongue erotically licked her hard nipple and she moaned softly. His lips drifted down lower on her body and her eyes went wide and a gasp escaped her throat. "Ahh…" She moaned. "Aahhh…Aahhhh!" Ginger felt as if her body was on fire. Her climax was building and it finally was released from her as she cried out the Professor's name. "Professor…" She sighed.

He said nothing as he pressed his mouth against her ample breasts once again. Ginger's hands raked through his hair as he sucked on her nipple until she thought for sure her body was going to explode into flames. The Professor's lips then took hold of the other and the sparks and fire shot through her. For so long he dreamed of this and he was seizing it. He wanted to make love to this gorgeous woman since he saw her on that stage in Hawaii. What luck that she was on the Minnow! If they had not gotten shipwrecked he knew he would have done everything in his power to see her again. No way he could go on not having this woman. This amazing woman. He loved this woman. Yes. Love. Loved Ginger Grant. Beautiful Ginger….sexy Ginger with her seductive manner…The Professor crushed his mouth to hers again. The movie star could hardly contain the passion and heat she was feeling. The kiss was broken as he then gently caressed her hair As much as he wanted to….he was not about to do anything that…he was not going to just up and take her without…Ginger smiled at him tracing his jawline. "Professor…Make love to me." She said in a husky voice.

No more encouragement was needed. He moved his rock hard manhood inside her. The actress's fingers dug into his back as he pumped into her. He took his time wishing for it to last as long as possible before he could not hold it back and began thrusting faster and harder. Ginger groaned calling out his name. "Roy…Roy!" She exclaimed. "Yes! Oh yes!"

The momentum was building and it wouldn't be long. The Professor's breathing was hard. He wanted this more than anything. He wanted this woman. He began nibbling on ear lobe which further aroused the starlet and then finally they cried out with passion. The Professor's face was in Ginger's neck and he trailed kisses slowly down her soft skin. Ginger purred and smiled. "That was wonderful darling." She said happily.

He brought his lips back to hers before whispering…"I love you."

Ginger returned his kiss and said softly. "I love you."

They both had that look in their eyes and their passion started up once again. And again.  
And then again. Ginger laid back on the bed feeling sweaty, tired but very happy. "Darling…I think I need to add another chapter to the movie." She said looking up at him.

"Don't forget to add this…" He said moving on top of her once again.

Ginger giggled. "Professor!" She exclaimed.

It was later in the night the two finally decided to break way from one another and headed out to a clearing near the lagoon. They sat together on a large rock looking at the stars. No words were said. They were just enjoying being together. That was all they needed. That and the sound of Mary Ann and Gilligan splashing in the water along with laugher and squeals from the farm girl as the sailor pretended to be a sea monster and would "attack" the brunette.

Ginger smiled at her new love and rested her head against him. She did not care if The Ginger Grant Story was made or not. It couldn't compare to the story she was living at this very moment. A man who loved her. Loved her at first sight.

The End!


End file.
